Rukia's Dream
by SpiceAndFantasy
Summary: <html><head></head>Ichigo cant sleep. Rukia's having an interesting dream. R18.</html>


Rukia's Dream  
>By FinalBleachFantasy<p>

For all you IchiRuki fans out there.  
>I've just recently been convinced to expand my reading tastes, a follower of only the HitsuHina mafia up til now (In the hetero department, at least)<br>Anyway, I don't own Bleach (Although it'd be nice if I did) and enjoy!

Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't sleep. He'd been lying in bed for several hours, tossing and turning, to no avail. He glanced at the luminous numbers on the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table: 12:46 AM.  
>"Jeez..." He muttered, dragging his hand down over his face wearily. He knew the reason for his insomnia, although he didn't want to believe it. He swung his legs slowly over the edge of his bed and sat up, resting his chin on one hand, deep in thought.<p>

He started suddenly, distracted from his deliberating by a small noise that came from the other side of his room, where the door to his closet was. _'Maybe Rukia can't sleep either..' _Thought Ichigo, standing up quietly. He made his way over to the sliding door of his closet and opened it slightly, peering in. Rukia was twitching occasionally in her sleep, letting out small whimpers, one of her small hands groping in between her legs, fingering herself through the fabric of her pajamas. Ichigo went red and turned away. Just as he made to slide the door shut, he heard Rukia whisper in her sleep: "Ichigo..."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he paused in the middle of closing the closet door. Rukia's eyes suddenly fluttered open, and she blinked sleepily in the soft moonlight that shone through the open door. She looked up, and froze as she saw Ichigo standing there. "I..Ichigo.. what..?" Then she flushed as she remembered what she had been dreaming about, and realized where her hand was. "Er.. Ichigo.. I.. It's not- ah!" She let out a soft cry as Ichigo leant forward and kissed her neck softly, murmuring "It's okay, Rukia.. I've wanted to say this for a while now... But I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way.."

Rukia closed her eyes as she whispered in reply "And what exactly is it you wanted to say, Ichigo?"  
>She didn't know if this was actually happening, if she was actually awake. And nor did she care. All she knew is that she wanted this, more than anything. Ichigo pushed her back gently onto her bed, and kissed her softly on the mouth before replying "Rukia.. I love you. At first I wasn't sure, but now I know.. I-" This time it was Ichigo's turn to be cut off as Rukia's warm mouth pressed against his, her small arms wrapping around his neck tightly as they kissed fiercely. Rukia broke the kiss first, breathing heavily as she whispered "Ichigo, I want you.. I want you so badly.." She shifted uncomfortably as she said this, trying to relieve some of the tension she felt in her lower stomach and between her legs.<p>

Ichigo, noticing her discomfort, kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth, causing her to gasp. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it down in between her thighs, her eyes pleading. Ichigo was so aroused himself by this point that he wasted no time in removing the lower half of Rukia's pajamas, before slipping his index finger slowly up inside Rukia's wet entrance, making her moan softly into his mouth. He then removed his finger, to Rukia's disappointment, and licked it clean, smirking. "Rukia, you're soaking.. Do you really want me that much?" Rukia didn't answer with words. Instead she unbuttoned her pajama shirt and tossed it lightly to the floor next to her bed, baring her small, soft breasts.

Ichigo kissed her neck again, then moved down, nipping the skin at the hollow of her neck lightly along the way. Rukia squeaked, blushing, as his hot mouth found one of her hard nipples and he began to kiss her breasts, her quiet whimpers making him even harder. She reached down and slid his pants down. Wrapping her delicate fingers around his throbbing erection, she guided him to her soaking entrance. Needing no further encouragement, Ichigo pushed into her slowly, her tight, hot walls stretching to fit him. Rukia's head lolled back, and she started to pant hotly as Ichigo began to thrust in and out of her, still kissing her breasts repeatedly. Rukia's hands gripped Ichigo's shoulders as they fucked, arching her back and bucking her hips up against him, tensing as she neared her climax.

Ichigo felt her muscles clench, and pulled out of her, eliciting a gasp of surprised disappointment from Rukia. "Wha..?" Ichigo indicated for her to turn over, and she understood, rolling over onto her hands and knees. Hot fluid ran down her thighs and onto the sheets as she did. Ichigo positioned himself behind her and slid back into her, gripping her sides as he resumed making love to her doggystyle. Rukia's entire body shook, and her mouth hung open as she panted heavily, her eyes half lidded from pleasure. "Aah.. mmm.. ahhh... Ichigo.. harder!" Ichigo complied, ramming her hard from behind, causing her to shudder, screaming in ecstasy as she hit her climax, hot juice running out around Ichigo's dick, which was still buried inside her.

Rukia's pleasured cries drove Ichigo to his limit, and he orgasmed a few seconds later, releasing inside her. They both collapsed, panting heavily, covered in sweat from their intense orgasms. Ichigo put his arms around Rukia's small form and pulled her close, stroking her raven hair as she caught her breath, still shaking slightly. "Ichigo.. that was incredible.." Ichigo grinned quietly, kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you, Rukia..." Rukia's lips twitched upward in a smile. "I love you too, Ichigo.." then her eyes closed, and she fell asleep. Ichigo pulled the covers over them, and cuddled close against Rukia as he closed his eyes and followed suit. Just before his consciousness gave in to sleep, he thought _'I wonder what Byakuya'd have to say about this...'._

~FIN~


End file.
